


Waffles and Mimosas

by ishtarelisheba



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Women's Day, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Not too long after she returns to the world of the non-imprisoned, Rumpelstiltskin introduces Belle to the concept of International Women's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - _marahutecorner said: Ciao!! :D Ok, this is my chance to send you a prompt :D Since the International Women's Day's just passed, I'd like to read something where Rum remembers it (and Belle not...or yes xD) and he gives her a gift and/or some mimosa for the celebration :) I don't know If you'll consider it but, anyway, there's no harm in trying xD Thanks for your beautiful works, as always!! :D_

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled as he made his way down his front steps and out to the car. He had to go in to work early, despite fully intending to take the day off and spend it at home pampering Belle. He’d been executing his morning plans quite well, he thought, when Emma called.

He got into the car and resisted the urge to slam the door in annoyance. Apparently some old cage had been found and disturbed in the basement of the veterinary clinic, and there were now all manner of ghost animals wandering the town. It was ridiculous, and he should have let them drown in spectral parakeets, but Henry had been upset by a particularly mournful looking wolf spirit, and he found that he couldn’t simply hang up on Miss Swan’s request for help.

He _had_ intended to let Belle sleep in, anyway. Rumpel only hoped that he would be able to get back home before she woke. He’d left her breakfast on the table, just in case. There was a champagne flute and a bottle of fizzy white grape juice - he had remembered her current obsession with the highly carbonated things of this world - and a plate of chocolate waffles enchanted to remain palatably warm. Bowls of macerated raspberries and clouds of cream cheese whipped cream sat next to her plate, to entice her into topping with them. A pair of new books covered in shimmering golden wrapping paper and curled ribbon sat on the other side of her plate. It was an important day, and he wanted to make sure that she felt treasured in the context of it.

Though hip deep in Charmings and attempts at ridding Storybrooke of its ghostly pet invasion, he caught a glimpse of her walking up the sidewalk and into her library at half past nine. There was a bounce in her step and a bright smile on her face, he was glad to see. With a phone call, he began the flower deliveries he’d arranged for the week before. 

It was after lunch when Rumpel _at last_ found a spell to scuttle all of the ghosts off to either frolic in some heavenly wild or to join or wait for their humans to join them. Emma and her parents had finally vacated his shop with young Henry beginning to go over the virtues of a flesh and blood dog that he should surely have.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his shop down tight as soon as they were gone. He crossed the road to Belle’s library and let himself in. There on the front desk sat the bouquets he’d had the _other_ florist in town create for her - large arrangements of red roses and yellow mimosa flowers. 

Someone approached to check out a few books while Belle was distracted with one of the vases. He stepped into line behind them, and she looked up at him with a blindly sweet grin.

“What has all this been for?” she asked when it was his turn at her desk. She leaned across to meet him for a quick kiss. “A special breakfast, flowers all morning long?”

He looked at her as though she might have been joking. Apparently she was quite serious, though.

“You don’t remember what today is?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It isn’t my birthday. It isn’t a holiday. Or- is it a holiday for this world?” she asked in a whisper.

“International Women’s Day, sweetheart,” he reminded her.

Belle’s eyes widened, and so did her smile. “There’s a day?”

“To celebrate women and their accomplishments and contributions.” He tilted his head. She hadn’t forgotten. He had made the assumption that she would know from her solid week of reading about days of observance right down to the celebrations of foods and office supplies a bit back. “You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t!” She looked around at her flowers with renewed happiness. “Oh, Rumpel, that’s so lovely!”

“I thought so, as well.” He smiled as she came around the desk, opening his arms to catch her just as she threw herself into them. “What do you think of closing the library a little early today?”

“Closing early? Why?” she asked, leaning back so that she could look up at him.

He followed her, kissing her cheek and dropping more kisses as he went, making his way slowly in the direction of her neck. “I thought we might go home,” he said, nipping gently at her jaw. “You deserve more celebration.”

She giggled, her cheeks pinking as she caught his meaning. She slipped out of his arms, stretching up onto her tiptoes to reach over the desk from the public side of it. When she stood up again, the library key rattled on its ring in her hand. 

“You know, Rumpel,” Belle said, taking his arm. “This may be one of my very favorite new holidays.”


End file.
